As You Were
by angelically-devilish
Summary: Valentine's Day - the bane of Hermione Granger's existence. Until someone unexpected shows her the finer points of the day of lover's bliss. SMUT'N'FLUFF! Do not read if you're underage. RL/HG oneshot!


**DISCLAIMER:** I disclaim any rights what-so-ever over the characters of Harry Potter, and accredit only the plot and smut to my own twisted mind. Basically, anything recognizably _non_-J.K. Rowling belongs to me. Everything else is hers.

**SUMMARY:** Valentine's Day- the bane of Hermione Granger's existence. Until someone unexpected shows her the finer points of the day of lover's bliss. SMUT'N'FLUFF!!

**A/N:** So...I've been concentrating a lot on SB/HG stories recently as well as _TWALR_ that I just needed a break from...well...thinking. I know this is a little late, as it is May and Valentine's Day was three months ago, but I think this accurately encapsulates my own personal views of the day, with a little reprieve because despite my cynical exterior, I really am a romantic at heart.

**AND AS ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW!**

**As You Were**

'_Be Mine_.'

Hermione Granger looked at the small pink candy with total incredulity. It sat neatly in a basket upon her desk, surrounded by hundreds of similar candy hearts of equally horrid pastel colors. The message was the same upon all of them. '_Be Mine_.' A seemingly-innocent, perfectly reasonable affirmation considering the day, but nonetheless completely suspect to the brilliant, beautiful, yet chronically-single Muggleborn witch.

When Hermione had walked through the door of her office that Valentine's Day morning, she was already sick of the inevitable actions the day of commercialized love instilled in the people around her. Having awoken to the nauseating sound of Ginny's mid-coital gasps – a horrible alarm clock for anyone who hadn't had anything other than what ran on batteries between her legs for over a year – Hermione had stumbled into the kitchen to find Ron and Luna kissing passionately, Luna pinned to the counter.

Though they had the decency to leap apart blushing upon her entrance, Hermione had quietly wondered whether calling off work and disappearing beneath the blankets of her depressingly-sexless bed until February 15th would not be the worst idea.

Quickly grabbing a cup of coffee, Hermione had mumbled a quick, sarcastic _"As you were"_ to her friends before making a hasty exit. She tried not to gag as Luna's audible giggle told her the two had taken her up on the offer.

Grumbling about the morning's start and mentally composing her owl to Mr. Weasley asking for the day off, she had trudged up the stairs. Preoccupied with trying to come up with an excuse slightly more believable than _'I have contracted a rare disease and will be unable to come into work today,'_ she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and found herself walking right into the only person who could have made the attention to her single status even worse.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oof," Hermione grunted as she walked into something solid on the second floor landing of 12 Grimmauld Place. Stumbling back, her coffee mug fell from her hands, shattering on the floor and spilling her liquid life-saver into the cracks of the hardwood._

_Bemoaning the loss of her morning elixir, she heard a deep chuckle._

"_Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty."_

_Looking up, she locked eyes on a pair of laughing amber orbs. Remus Lupin, topless and adorable sleep-tousled, was grinning drowsily down at her and she had to wrench her eyes away from the toned, muscular chest, the slim, lithe torso, and the sexy line of soft sandy brown hair that traveled from his navel into his low-slung pajama pants. She cursed her undersexed body, though she knew her heart had pined for the gorgeous yet agonizingly-unattainable werewolf longer than her restless sex drive had been functioning._

"'_Morning," she mumbled, willing the blush away from her cheeks._

"_What has you awake a full hour before you need to be on this cold February morning?" he asked, clearing her spill with a practiced flick of his wrist._

"_Er…Ginny," she said, eyeing the closed door of her friends' room mutinously as she quietly prepared herself to give both the redhead and her emerald-eyed husband yet another lecture on the value of silencing charms._

_Lupin chuckled._

"_Ah…yes. I know we'll all be glad when their house is finished so we don't have to worry about our fragile psyches being consistently tested by their continued need to procreate."_

"_Fragile__ psyches? Consider my psyche __already__ duly shattered," Hermione said. _

_He chuckled._

"_But what about you?" she added. "What brought you out of your precious slumber much earlier than necessary?"_

"_Much of the same, only from Sirius and his flavor of the minute. Though, I think he 'forgets' his silencing charms on purpose."_

_As if to illustrate that point, an ecstatic female moan escaped the animagus's room, followed by a low, male keen._

_Hermione cringed._

"_Makes you think rethink your decision to bring him back from the Veil, doesn't it?" Lupin added, though from the indulgent grin on his face Hermione was sure that Lupin had spent enough time around the good-looking playboy to simply be amused by the sickening auditory display._

"_God I hate Valentine's Day," Hermione said._

_Lupin tilted his head._

"_Don't tell me you don't have a date today? Someone as beautiful as you must have had countless proposals."_

_Hermione gave an unladylike snort._

"_Oh yeah. They're just lining up. Have to beat 'em away with a stick," she said sarcastically._

"_Wouldn't surprise me."_

_She smiled slightly at him._

"_Sweet as that sentiment is, Harry and Ron have effectively scared all potential candidates away for fear of disembodiment. No one has ever been 'good enough' for those two."_

_Lupin chuckled again._

"_Comes with the territory, I'm afraid. They have the older brother mentality when it comes to you. Only the best for their brilliant, loyal best friend."_

"_Tell that to my frustrated libido," she said darkly. Then she sighed. "Honestly, I haven't had a single offer in almost a year, so perhaps I'm just good at repulsing men on my own."_

_He smiled._

"_I think we both know that's not true."_

"_Oh no? I bet you anything you like that I will die a lonely old spinster, surrounded by a hundred cats."_

_He laughed._

"_I'll chalk that comment up to your lack of caffeine. Do you want to join me for a __full__ cup of coffee in the kitchen? I was on my way down when you unceremoniously charged into me."_

"_The kitchen has been commandeered by my __other__ redheaded best friend and his ever-ethereal fiancée."_

"_I see. What is it with those two and public spaces?"_

"_That, my dear friend, is a question I will be content with leaving unanswered." Another orgasmic cry, this time from the kitchen, pierced their ears. "And on that note," she said, wondering how many years of therapy she would need in order to come to terms with the morning's events. "I am going back to my room until this infernal lovers' holiday is over!"_

_He laughed again._

"_Don't worry, 'Mione. I have a feeling you'll come home from work in a much better mood. Who knows? You might even find a Valentine along the way."_

_She scoffed._

"_When that happens, wake me up from that fairy tale as gently as possible so I don't splinter into a million depressed pieces of reality."_

_Lupin took a step toward her, looking into her eyes._

"_I don't guarantee Prince Charming," he said softly. "But sometimes reality surprises you with something far more tangible and real."_

_She smiled slightly._

"_You're sweet, Remus. And most witches would give their wands for someone like you. I hope the one you find deserves you."_

"_She does," he said simply, smiling and kissing her gently on the cheek before heading downstairs, bellowing a warning that he would start hexing every unclothed body part he saw. From Ron's surprised yelp a second later, Hermione knew he had gone through with it._

_Smirking slightly at in subtle karma-induced triumph, Hermione headed back to her room._

_END FLASHBACK_

And as if her day hadn't started off badly enough, someone had put a basket of messaged candy hearts on her desk for no good reason. This was immediately suspicious, as she wouldn't have put it past the Weasley twins to send her something seemingly-harmless but turned her into a hamster or a marsupial of some kind. She was fairly certain that a junior associate in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would not be taken too seriously as a possum.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Granger," a haughty drawl said from the doorway, displaying neither sincerity nor affability. Hermione looked up to see the bright blond head, piercing gray eyes, and aristocratic smirk that could only belong to one Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she said politely, though she was still unable to keep the vindictive bite out of her tone. As associates of the same level, it was natural that competition would brew between the two intelligent magical beings, but Mr. Weasley often had to come between them because their bickering tended to interfere with the momentum of the office.

Needless to say, Draco was the absolute last person Hermione wanted to see that morning.

"I heard you were working on the new set of equal-pay legislation. Need any help?" he asked casually, his tone decidedly condescending and _un_helpful.

"I'm actually finished with most of the edits. In fact, I'm ahead of schedule, so Arthur gave me the new educational reports to look over."

There was a subtle twitch of Malfoy's lip and Hermione knew he was clearly unhappy. Legislation involving education tended to be his department. She smiled innocently, though she was inwardly triumphant.

Point to her.

"Just as well, I suppose," he said, leaning against the door frame in his usual stance of arrogant apathy. "Astoria and I have plans for dinner tonight, you see. Wouldn't want those reports hanging over my head. We're going to that new restaurant that opened in Hogsmeade. Supposed to be the most romantic place in town. Nearly impossible to get a reservation." He cocked his head to her. "Any plans for you tonight, Granger?"

Her jaw tensed and he smirked, knowing that she did not have any plans for the most romantic day of the year. It was almost embarrassing how he could always trump her with his social life.

Point to him.

"Well, must dash. Plenty to do before five," he said, turning to leave.

"Malfoy?" she said innocently, and he turned back to her. "Would you care for a sweet?"

She proffered the basket, feeling that her day would improve infinitely if she could see him as a ferret once more. He took one of the hearts hesitantly, arching his eyebrow slightly as he read the message.

"'_Be Mine_'? A little simple for you, don't you think, Granger? You're not nearly as concise in real life. I wouldn't have thought you capable of buying anything that didn't have at least _one_ polysyllabic word in it."

"Difficult though it may be for your to stomach, Draco, these were actually a gift from a Valentine," she replied tersely, though she secretly delighted in the fact that she could say it with sincerity.

Draco shrugged and popped the candy into his mouth. Hermione watched, trying not to look too expectant, but found herself disappointed. He merely nodded to her before walking out, unscathed and still a pompous, arrogant git.

Sighing, Hermione resigned herself to the fact that some unknown stranger had sent her a basket of candy that was neither charmed nor dangerous. So blissfully oblivious was she to the intentions of the gift that she didn't notice a pair of warm eyes watching her intently from across the crowded Auror office that sat outside her doorway. Nor did she see the smile that crossed a handsomely-scarred face when she popped a candy into her mouth.

***

Hermione walked back into her office in a huff after her department lunch meeting. As usual, the newest intern – who for some inexplicable reason was completely infatuated with Draco – had once again misunderstood Hermione's lunch request. This caused her to have to trek down to the Atrium to stand in the long line at the lunch trolley to exchange the corned beef sandwich for her desired turkey and cheese, and thus causing her to be late for the meeting.

Though Mr. Weasley had good-naturedly chastised the young intern, Hermione couldn't help but glare at the smug-looking Malfoy as he munched contentedly on the large heart-shaped sugar cookie she knew he hadn't asked for.

Upon entering her office, however, Hermione gasped at the beautiful pale purple orchid that now sat on her desk, accompanied by a tiny note.

'_I know orchids are your favorite, so I thought you would appreciate this after the morning you've had. If you'll be mine, I promise to never forget your turkey and cheese sandwiches. Happy Valentine's Day.'_

The card was typed and unsigned and though she was slightly unnerved by the fact that her mysterious admirer was watching her, her heart did a little somersault. Only a handful of people knew she liked orchids and all of them were people she loved and trusted. So smiling, she conjured a glass of water and put the beautiful flower on her desk.

The afternoon was filled with the comings and goings of various colleagues, most of whom were trying to convince Hermione to 'help' them with their projects so they could leave work early to prepare for their dates that night. After the devastatingly gorgeous yet thoroughly-homosexual Justin Finch-Fletchley had somehow convinced her to 'edit' his half-finished report on vampire rights, Hermione knew it was time for a coffee break. So she left her office, warding her desk so no one could leave any more work for her while she was away from it.

She returned to find a small box levitating above her desk with another typed, unsigned card attached.

'_Enjoy these with your coffee and leave the vampire rights report for another day. I suspect you won't have the time to do it tonight._

_I'll see you at home.'_

Hermione arched an eyebrow. So she _knew_ her Valentine. She even lived with him. That narrowed the field substantially. Opening the box and seeing her favorite chocolates, she smiled. There were now four candidates to choose from. Ron, who lacked sufficient tact for the gifts; Harry, who honestly lacked the motivation; Sirius, who despite his casual flirting and teasing comments had never looked at her as anything other than his godson's best friend, and…

"Remus," she whispered and once again her heart did a little gymnastics routine in her chest. Remus knew she liked orchids. He worked in the Auror office so obviously he had seen her all day. And he was sweet enough to propose something so simple – '_Be Mine_.'

Hermione walked out of her office and scanned the Auror department for the ruggedly handsome face. Her eyes fell on his cubicle, but it was empty. She hadn't noticed that it also had a direct sight line into her office. She allowed the ecstatic little third-year within her to wonder briefly if he hadn't chosen that cubicle for that particular reason.

"Hermione?" a voice said behind her, and she turned to see Justin standing in front of her, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um…about that report…I'll take it home with me tonight. I'm…er…not entirely happy with it and I didn't realize you had plans….I mean…that is to say, I assumed you _would_, of course…"

She smiled slightly, stopping him so he wouldn't have to finish his embarrassing back-pedaling. She led him into her office and handed him back the thick file.

"Thanks," he said, seeming grateful that she didn't call him out for his tactlessness. "I…er…have fun tonight."

"You too," she replied warmly. "Send my love to Ernie and remind him that we still need to organize that DA dinner party we talked about over New Years."

He nodded and walked away, leaving her to the rest of her paperwork.

At six o'clock, a knock on her door drew Hermione's attention to the blushing intern who held a large box in her arms.

"This was left for you, Miss Granger," she said, putting the box down on the desk. "And I wanted to apologize for the sandwich mistake."

Hermione smiled gently.

"Don't worry, Daisy. I know Draco can be distractingly charming when he puts his mind to it."

The young Ravenclaw flushed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's really not a problem. Just…you should know that he has a girlfriend and flirtatious though he may be, my understanding is they're fairly serious."

Daisy frowned.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Hermione nodded.

"Her name is Astoria Greengrass. I don't know if you knew her. She was two years below me at Hogwarts. Her elder sister Daphne was in our year."

The girl's eyes darkened somewhat and Hermione had a feeling the two were acquainted.

"Well…Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Granger," Daisy said, inching towards the door looking slightly dejected.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Oh, and Daisy?" Hermione stood, walking the intern to the door in an attempt to seem friendlier. "I don't know if this is helpful, but I know there's an Auror who's had his eye on you. I went to school with him and he's very nice. His name is Colin Creevey."

The intern gave a goofy smile.

"Really?" Hermione nodded and, looking renewed, Daisy walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Hermione heard a giggle and the sound of a camera flashing.

She smiled. Cupid had _nothing_ on her.

Pulling the box toward her, she found a note taped on the top. Opening it, her heart leapt as she immediately recognized the neat, sweeping penmanship.

'_By now, I know you've realized who I am. I've asked Ginny to raid your closet for a dress to wear to the dinner I'm hoping you'll have with me. So, heart in my throat, I humbly ask you to meet me at seven in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place so I may introduce you to the possibility of a future void of one hundred cats, but perhaps one involving a slightly wolfish wizard._

_- Remus_

_P.S. – Ginny is very sorry about this morning. She says she blames Harry. Personally, I'm glad she woke you up, because you really are quite cute when you're angry._

_- R'_

Melting slightly, Hermione opened the box, arching her eyebrow at the contents.

'_Cheeky little redhead,'_ she thought to herself, pulling out the short, satiny red dress that Ginny had bought her when the two had gone to Paris after Ginny's graduation. Hermione had never worn it, as it was a little too short and low cut, but Ginny had insisted that Hermione looked 'positively shaggable' in it and would not take 'no' for an answer.

Another note, this time in her friend's hurried script, was pinned to the dress.

'_Mione,_

_Sorry about this morning. Harry can be quiet insatiable sometimes. Anyway, please forgive our rude awakening._

_I found this in the back of your closet, gathering dust. I think it'll be perfect for your date with Remus. Rather poetic, I think. Little Red and the gorgeous Big Bad Wolf._

_Don't forget your own silencing charms tonight!_

_- Ginny'_

***

Hermione was a bundle of nerves when she stepped out of the fireplace in the library of Grimmauld Place at seven-fifteen. Stumbling slightly on the threadbare hearth rug, she straightened her dress, pushing a stray curl away from her eyes. She left her outer robe and attaché case on the table, ready for work on Monday, and hurried down to the kitchen.

She opened the door quietly and smiled at the scene before her. The long wooden kitchen table had been transfigured into an intimate table for two, and the lights were dimmed as soft candles flickered warmly around the room. Her handsome Valentine had his back to her, stirring something on the stove as he swayed slightly to the quiet jazz that was playing on the wireless in the corner.

She took a moment to admire him. Like most of the girls in her third year, Hermione had harbored a secret crush on the tall, broad-shouldered Marauder, finding herself getting lost in his glowing golden eyes during his more impassioned lectures at Hogwarts. Her crush had grown into a full-out attraction with every moment that had passed between them and as her eyes traveled down to his delicious bum that filled out his khaki pants, she knew that despite their age difference and his lycanthropy, she could easily fall head over heels for this man.

"Hello Remus," she said softly, feeling her knees buckle slightly as he turned to reward her with a heart-melting smile.

"I was starting to worry you might not come," he said softly, walking over to her. He took her hand with his, brushing his lips over her knuckles as he gazed at her. "Merlin, 'Mione…you look stunning."

"Thank you," she breathed, trying to will her body to stay upright. "Thank you for the Valentine's gifts. They were very thoughtful. The orchid is beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you," he replied and her knees really _did_ buckle at the sincerity in his tone.

He led her to the table, pulling the chair out for her. She sat, smiling as she watched him scurry around the kitchen, finishing the delectable-smelling food he was preparing.

"How was the rest of your day?" he asked. "I left after I put the chocolates in your office. Clever move, by the way, charming your desk like that. Took me a minute to figure out why your desk kept chucking the box back at me, though."

She chuckled.

"I had a feeling I would have received quite a few more reports if I hadn't done _something_ to dissuade my eager colleagues. Which reminds me," She gave him her best reproaching look. "Justin Finch-Fletchley came by my office wanting his vampire report back. He seemed to know I was going to be busy tonight."

She arched an eyebrow and he smiled.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating," he said innocently.

"Oh no you don't," she said, laughing. "I know that look, Remus Lupin. You forget that we _live_ with the cheeky Marauder who invented that angelically-devilish smirk."

He chuckled, bringing a soup tureen over to the table.

"Alright," he said. "I _might_ have mentioned that I was making you dinner tonight and that I would appreciate it if your attention was only on one half-breed at a time."

She smiled adoringly up at him.

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about my attention wavering from you, Mr. Lupin," she said.

He grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Granger," he replied.

He ladled the soup into her bowl and she closed her eyes as the smell of spiced pumpkin filled her senses.

"Sweet, smart, handsome, _and_ he can cook? Be careful, Remus, or I might just fall in love with you," she said before she could stop herself.

He smiled broadly as she blushed violently.

"If I had known it was that easy, I would have cooked for you a long time ago, love," he replied, kissing her affectionately on the cheek.

Her skin burned red-hot where his lips had touched as her blood pooled southward.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they ate, sipping Sirius's delicious aged mulled wine and flirting through three courses of mouth-watering home-cooked cuisine. As they shared a decadent chocolate mousse with a delectable raspberry coulee, Hermione allowed herself a bit of sensuality. Biting her lower lip playfully, she lifted a forkful of dessert up to his lips. His gaze steady on her, Lupin took a bite, licking his lips to catch the raspberry sauce that lingered there. Transfixed by him, she watched as he repeated her action, holding a forkful for her. She leaned in and licked it indecently off the inanimate object, at the same time running her stockinged foot up his pant leg, enjoying the hard muscle of his calf and smirking as he swallowed hard.

When she reached his thigh, he grabbed her ankle.

"If you go any higher, I may not be responsible for my actions," he whispered quietly.

She leaned in.

"That's the general idea," she replied, her eyes locked on his.

A low growl escaped the back of his throat.

"It's not that I don't want to…"

She arched an eyebrow and sat back in her chair, licking her lips as she waited for him to continue.

He groaned.

"I _really_ want to, 'Mione. Have for…well…longer than what's deemed appropriate, really. But…it's…we…"

He seemed to lose coherence as a slow smirk appeared on her lips. She stood, slowly sauntering over to him. Lifting her leg, she carefully placed her foot between his legs so it rested on the portion of the seat of the chair. Cautious that her next move didn't go from seductive to painful, she pushed the chair backwards, sending it and him sliding away from the table. She slid into the small space that she created between him and the table's edge, and she leaned back against it, smiling as his eyes traced her body hungrily.

"Remus Lupin," she said in the bossy, know-it-all tone she was famous for. "Your mere presence has my mind going to places that no modest witch should ever go."

She dipped her finger into the warm raspberry sauce and lifted it in front of her. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and gently sucked the digit into her mouth, her eyes clapped on his. She sucked it just a little longer than appropriate, allowing all sorts of naughty thoughts to enter his brain, before popping it out of her mouth.

"For example," she breathed, gently lifting the dish holding the mousse. "I've been imagining you licking chocolate off my body for almost an hour now."

That did it.

He was up and in front of her in two seconds. Sweeping his hand over the table, dishes and candles crashed to the floor before he lifted her onto it, standing between her legs as she continued to hold the dessert in amusement. Arching her eyebrow again, she lifted the bowl up to his eye level.

"Getting some ideas?" she asked casually.

He batted the dish from her hands, letting in fall to the floor with everything else.

"Several," he growled before claiming her lips with his.

She gripped his biceps as his kissed seared her very soul. He was insistent, his tongue delving into her mouth and exploring every crevice, possessing her completely. He was so powerful, so passionate, so bruising that every ounce of self-control she possessed flew completely out the window. Locking her feet behind his legs, she pulled him closer, moaning as his erection thrust against her heat.

"God, you taste like chocolate," he said when they finally pulled apart, panting slightly.

"So do you," she whispered, running her hands up his arms and winding them around his neck, curling her fingers into the soft strands of sandy-brown hair that sat at the nape. His arms coiled around her waist, pressing himself more intimately against her.

"You completely undo me," he breathed, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. "I honestly think I could lose myself in you."

"Kiss me again," she pleaded and he brought his lips to hers once more, kissing her softly yet so thoroughly that she felt like she was floating. His lips moved over hers lightly and each new angle sent a thrill down her spine.

"Remus," she whispered as his lips started to travel down her neck. "I need you."

"Not here," he said, lifting her effortlessly into his arms and heading towards the door.

"But…the kitchen…" she half-heartedly argued, gazing at the mess of broken china, spilled wine, and unwashed dishes.

"Fuck the kitchen," he growled, charging out of the room and pressing her up against the wall by the stairwell, kissing her again. Her moans were muffled by his lips as he rocked his hips against hers. She was amazed by him. She knew profanity never left his lips if he could help it, so the fact that his controlled exterior was cracking so rapidly made her wet with power.

"Must…get…upstairs…" he said between frenzied kisses and he pulled away from the wall to start up the stairs.

She leaned in, licking his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

"I want you so bad," she whispered. "I need you inside me."

He groaned, stumbling and pinning her to the wall halfway up the stairs.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to the room," he said, looking into her eyes. "And call me old-fashioned, but someone like you deserves to be made love to in a bed."

She curled into his body as he continued up the stairs, feeling every muscle tense and relax from his movements. She was in a haze of desire. He was powerful and domineering at some moments yet gentle and tender at others. He was so attuned to her – far more than any of her past lovers – and she had _never_ been so worked up before any clothes had been removed.

He kicked open the door of his room before closing it with their bodies, pressing her passionately against it as his large hands gripped her hips, his fingers almost bruising the tender skin as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love this dress," he murmured, taking one hand and caressing up the satin fabric. "But it needs to come off _now_."

She moaned as his lips found hers again, and it took all her focus to pull away. Hopping out of his arms, she took a few steps back, the coy smile on her face assuring him that she was not intending to stop.

"Your wish…"

She lowered the straps down her arms so the dress dipped dangerously lower.

"Is my…"

She let the dress drop to the floor.

"Command."

"My God," he said, the lustful fire in his eyes blazing as he looked at her. Hermione smirked. Black lace, garters, and real silk stockings always made her feel exceptionally sexy, and it was all due to the hungry gaze he was now giving her.

"You, Mr. Lupin," she said, sauntering sensually over to him. "Are way too overdressed for this private party."

And with a determination neither of them really anticipated, she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying in all directions as his beautiful muscular torso was revealed. She ran her hands up his soft, scarred skin, splaying her small hands over his broad shoulders and pushing the torn shirt to the ground.

"I can't tell you…"

She pressed her lips to his collarbone in quick, chaste butterfly kisses.

"How many times…"

She fluttered over his chest, her hands grazing his nipples.

"I've imagined your body. How many times I've _dreamed_ of your body."

She looked up into his eyes as her hands caressed that sexy line of hair she had always admired before hooking her fingers into the belt loops of his trousers. She pulled herself up to her tip-toes, her lips just next to his ear.

"I can't tell you how many times I've cum, touching myself as I've fantasized about your body thrusting wildly into mine."

He groaned, grasping her hands as he pulled her body flushed to his.

"I can tell you're going to be the death of me, woman," he growled before lifting her up and tossing her on the bed. She bounced, giggling slightly as he pounced agilely upon her.

Her giggles turned to moans as he buried his head in her neck, nipping and sucking at the ivory flesh. She writhed, his fingers doing wicked circles along her quivering stomach, caressing her skin, before feeling him deftly unclasping her strapless bra. It fell away, revealing her heaving breasts.

"Beautiful," he mumbled as he gazed at her through hooded eyes. "Soft…like silk…"

His kisses dropped lower before taking a dusky nipple between his lips, nipping lightly with his teeth and hearing her ecstatic moan.

"So responsive," he whispered, watching goose bumps form as he trailed a finger lightly down her stomach. "You taste like honey…better than honey…"

He sucked her other nipple into his mouth and she cried out, twisting her fingers into his hair and holding him there, her body shivering at the sensations. He was definitely a skilled lover and as she loosened her grip on his head, a wave of eager anticipation swept over her.

He nibbled a path down her stomach before coming to her black lace panties and garters holding up her black silk stockings. He sat back on his knees and brought her right ankle up to his shoulder. He ran his hands up the length of her leg, pausing to unbutton the garter at her thigh. Slowly, torturously, he rolled the stocking down her smooth leg, tossing it casually over his shoulder before kissing the inside of her ankle and moving to her other leg.

He repeated his movements and Hermione just watched, moved by his gaze of quiet determination. She had never seen anything so unnervingly sexy in her life. He was fully worshiping her body and she was wet clay in his hands, ready to be sculpted by the master artisan.

As he slowly removed her underwear and garters, she could see his intentions in his eyes. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, he paused as she sat up.

"There will be time for that later," she whispered. "But right now, I need you…desperately…inside me."

He smiled gently and sat back again, allowing her to run her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. She unbuttoned them quickly, pushing them and his boxers down his slim hips to reveal his pride. She licked her lips when she saw him. He was everything she'd fantasized him to be: long, thick, smooth, and perfect, jutting out from a small thatch of curly brown hair. She bit her lip again, looking up into his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"I love it when you look at me like that," he said, gracefully leaning over her body so she was forced to lay back again. "Like you want me to consume you completely."

His body hovered tantalizingly over her.

"I do," she breathed. "Consume me, Remus."

He lowered his head, catching her lips with his as one hand trailed down her body. She spread her legs wider for him and he settled between them. Pulling away, she gazed down at him and watched as he guided himself to her entrance, both of them exhaling sharply as he slid within her body.

"Christ, baby," he groaned as he held himself steady. "You're so tight…it feels so _good_…"

She wrapped her legs around his torso, groaning as she felt the gentle undulation of his hips as they started to rock together. They found a rhythm quickly, moving together like lovers who had spent years learning each other. Hermione knew then that they were made to make love like this; that they were made to be lovers.

She let out a long moan as Lupin kissed her neck, he breath hot on her skin as he thrust a little harder, somehow knowing that it was just what she needed. She arched her back, rolling her hips up to meet his every movement. He ran his hand down her thigh before hiking one leg up higher, giving him a new angle and hitting that tender little bundle of nerves perfectly.

"Oh God," she breathed, her eyes flying open before rolling back again as unsurpassed pleasure started to build within her. She felt like a spring was slowly coiling within her, unstable and volatile. Her body was starting to feel the delicious edge of madness, but much stronger than she had ever experienced before. And with every movement, Lupin's golden eyes gazed lovingly into hers and she couldn't, _wouldn't_ look away.

"I can feel you, baby," he whispered, panting as he sped up his thrusts a second before she was going to beg him to. "I can feel you tightening around me…it feels amazing…I want to feel you cum around me, love. I want to feel your body quake."

Hermione shivered as the words left his lips. They were so honest but so sexy, the vibrations of his voice dancing over her skin. He pulled back slightly, gripping the headboard as he gathered power for his thrusts, making them hard and fast, hitting her g-spot with every movement. And still his eyes searched hers, waiting for the indication of that slow, torturous meltdown that would seize her and throw her headfirst into her ecstasy.

"Remus…" she groaned, arching her back as she felt the coil within her tighten. Suddenly, he lifted her hips and thrust hard into her, burying himself in her at an angle that set off a chain reaction of fireworks within her body.

"REMUS! OH…GOD…AHH!" she screamed, her eyes shut tight as her body literally lifted off the bed from the intensity of her orgasm. She felt every nerve within her shatter. She was falling but floating at the same time, her world awash in vivid, almost blinding color. She was in a dizzying utopia but she was quickly finding the darkness, the slight fear that this was _too_ much, that her body wasn't ready for the sheer magnitude of this breath-taking orgasm.

When she opened her eyes back to reality, she saw him gazing worriedly at her, and she smiled weakly as she realized she must have passed out. She felt her cheeks flush at his concern, unsure whether it had ever happened to him before. She had a feeling that the emotions she was feeling were quite singular, and from the way he pushed a stray curl from her face, she had the feeling he had never caused a woman to faint mid-orgasm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She chuckled feebly.

"I think that was the most amazing feeling in my life, and here I go ruining it by swooning to the point of unconsciousness."

He chuckled, seeming relieved that she was able to have a sense of humor.

"I'll admit it was a first for me," he said. But his coy, mischievous smile that reminded him that he was, in fact, a Marauder returned and he leaned in. "But the fact that you came so hard added to my enjoyment."

Hermione felt the blood rush back to her loins as she listened to the raspy, deep tone of his voice. She realized that he was still inside her, motionless but still hard. She glanced down at their joined bodies and arched an eyebrow at him.

"I think we need to do something about that, don't you?" she asked huskily.

He saw him swallow nervously.

"Are you…are you sure?"

In response, she summoned all her strength and flipped them over, her thighs holding tight to his torso so he remained inside her. Landing gracelessly on top of him, she sat up straight, dancing her fingers over his abdomen as she tightened herself around him, causing him to groan and grip her hips. She batted his hands away, tutting him as she slowly lifted her hips before slamming back down.

"Oh shit…" he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he gripped the sheets beneath them.

"Don't think you're the only one that can deal out the intense pleasure, Mr. Lupin," she whispered, circling her hips over his before starting to ride him slowly.

"My God, 'Mione," he breathed, opening his eyes just enough to look up at her sweat-covered, bouncing body.

He tried to grip her hips again but she swatted his hands away, tightening herself around him and slamming her hips down every time he tried to guide her. He groaned loudly at this action, his fingers digging into her thighs every time. She knew she was pulling him to the edge by the way his stomach muscles started to tighten with every movement and how his face seemed fixed in concentration, as if trying to will himself against his own release.

"Remus," she said, panting as she felt her own release starting to build. "Let go, lover. I want to feel you let go."

"You feel…so…amazing..." he hissed, opening his eyes as he watched her lean back, her hands gripping his legs behind her as her amber curls whipped back to tickle his thighs. She was rolling her hips at a different angle now, slightly more erratic as he felt her tightening.

He gripped her hips once more, and this time she let him as he thrust hard upward. He hit the sweet spot and Hermione cried out as her orgasm came, quick and unexpected.

"OH SHIT…'MIONE…" Lupin cried as his hips jerked up into hers, spilling his seed deep within her as he lost control, his fingers digging painfully into her skin as every tendon in his body tensed before releasing in total, complete nirvana.

She collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily as they clung to each other, gripping to the other to maintain some grasp of reality. Both had never felt pleasure so intense, so unbelievably _right_ before. It both thrilled and confused them as they tried to make sense of it all.

He spoke first.

"Hermione," he whispered, and she looked up into his eyes, her hair falling wildly around her flushed face. "I think…no. I know…I'm completely in love with you. I have been for years."

She smiled softly, running her hand over his face.

"I can't say it back right now," she replied honestly, trying to ignore the flicker of hurt that passed through his amber orbs. "But you should know that I fully intend to fall head over heels in love with you, Remus Lupin."

The sparkle returned to his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he whispered as she snuggled back into his body.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she replied, drifting into blissful sleep.

***

The two stayed in bed most of the next day, spending the time talking and making passionate love. The novelty didn't wear off and every orgasm caught them by surprise with the intensity and strength. While they rested, they lay in each others' arms, fingers interlocked as they spoke in hushed tones before the conversation inevitably moved to something playful and they were making love again.

When they finally emerged from a hot, intimate shower, they walked down to the kitchen hand-in-hand, laughing and joking about something inane. Opening the door, they found their housemates sitting around the table, talking amongst themselves. Everything went quiet when the couple entered.

"Good evening, you two," Sirius said with a broad smirk, leaning back in his chair so he was balancing on two legs rather than the customary four.

"Hello," Hermione said cheerily, walking over to the refrigerator to pull out eggs, cheese, and bacon. Having missed both breakfast and lunch, they had decided to make bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches to take back up to the room.

"How was your Valentine's Day, 'Mione?" Ginny asked innocently, though Hermione could tell her friend was holding back a laugh.

"It ended infinitely better than it started," she replied.

"Yeah. We all know," Ron said darkly, unable to look either Hermione or Lupin in the eye.

Lupin cocked his head questioningly.

"I'm sorry, have we missed something?" he asked.

Sirius let out his trademark bark of a laugh.

"I'd say so, Moony. With all the lectures _I_ got from you when we were younger, for _you_, of _all_ people, to forget…well…I suppose there's some poetic justice in it all."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at Hermione's confused face accusingly. "What happened to _'they keep the decency and decorum of the household'_ and _'it's a sign of mutual respect for your housemates'_?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she recalled speaking those words to her friends, and realization dawned up on her when she remembered why. Turning bright red, she turned to her lover.

He was grinning broadly.

"Now you all have a taste of your own bloody medicine," he said. "Now you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of a night when people forget to put up silencing charms."

Sirius chuckled.

"Oh no, mate," he said. "I put them up around _my_ room and I could _still_ hear her. So I don't know _what_ you were doing to her, but if you can break through _my_ silencing charms, you need to teach _me_ how to make girls moan like that."

Hermione blushed as both Harry and Ron gagged.

"That's what happens when you make love to the woman you love," Lupin said affectionately, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. "Plus…I'm just a titan in bed. Hermione said so."

Hermione gasped and spun around to look at him indignantly. He chuckled and swept her up into his arms, gazing into her eyes with his own and she knew she could never, ever stay mad at him for long.

Even though he _did_ use her words against her, causing Harry and Ron to groan as Sirius and Ginny laughed heartily.

"Well, as long as you two remember from now on, I think our little conference is done here. And…er…Moony?" Sirius said, standing and stretching his long body.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a new set of dishes."

He smirked as Hermione blushed again before winking at the couple and sauntering out of the room.

Ron looked between the two in silence before running a hand through his disheveled red hair.

"I don't mind this whole…relationship," he said sternly, motioning between the two new lovers. "But I would appreciate not having to hear the more intimate aspects of it every bloody hour, alright?"

Hermione smirked.

"We'll do our best," she said.

Ron nodded and also left the kitchen, undoubtedly deciding to seek safer haven at Luna's flat.

"What about you two?" Lupin asked Harry and Ginny. "Are you alright with us?"

"Alright? I think it's brilliant," Ginny said with a smile. "And I think the boys are overreacting to your behavior. After all, from the state of the kitchen when we got home last night, it looked like things progressed a little quickly and no one can think straight when they have the object of their desire pressing them up against walls, can they, 'Mione?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"How on earth…"

"Don't ask. Really. It's best that I don't know," Harry said, interrupting his friend. Then he sighed. "Well, quite honestly I'm not particularly surprised about the two of you. I suppose my shock stems from the fact that I didn't think Hermione could scream that loud."

Hermione blushed a third time as Lupin chuckled.

"We'll try and remember to put up the strongest charms we can think of. We make no promises, though."

"Fair enough," Ginny said. Then she grabbed her husband's hand. "Now, if you don't mind, Harry and I have a few silencing charms of our own to put up tonight." And she giggled as Harry flushed a brilliant red before pulling him out of the kitchen.

Hermione looked at her new boyfriend.

"Well, Mr. Lupin," she whispered, coiling her arms around his neck as he continued to hold her in his arms. "Looks like we're back where we started twenty-four hours ago."

He grinned, eyeing the table.

"I made extra chocolate mousse just in case," he said, summoning the dessert from the refrigerator. "Wanna go back to that idea of me licking it off your body?"

She grinned.

"I could think of worse things," she said, and she giggled as he led them to the table, once again sweeping it clear of the remnants of the other residents. Luckily, the other four had the foresight to put their dishes in the sink, so the effect wasn't nearly as dramatic and Hermione laughed at the anti-climatic manner with which the day's _Daily Prophet_ floated lazily to the floor.

She pulled out her wand to ward the door, but Lupin stopped her, his eyes sparkling.

"One more time without," he said huskily, untying the sash of her dressing gown and dipping his lips to her collarbone. "We owe them at least one public shag."

She smirked, dipping her finger into the chocolate mousse and lifting it to his lips.

"As you were," she whispered, giggling as he descended upon her lips once more.


End file.
